


"I thought I lost you"

by Ship_On_The_Sea



Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional reunion, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, I couldn't help but add him he seems nice, I'm sorry but I love this trope so much, M/M, also antfrost is in this :D, and also it felt weird just having four characters felt like I needed more people, dear lord those tags are frightening, irl minecraft au, to be fair tho they do think someone's dead, well more like minecraft-inspired ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea
Summary: He had watched it happen. He had watched him being carried off by spiders and knew he was dead.Or was he?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799110
Comments: 42
Kudos: 433
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	"I thought I lost you"

**Author's Note:**

> *begins to sweat* Y'know that trope where everyone thinks this one person is dead but they really aren't and are just separated from the group? And when the character reunites with their group it's very emotional? And during that period of the character returning home everyone else is suffering?
> 
> Well basically I said "We need more of that with dnf" and then wrote something.
> 
> .... Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Title and fic inspired by the song "I Thought I Lost You" by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta (before you ask "what the fuck" it's the end credit song to the movie Bolt don't ask why I've listened to it on repeat for the past 20 hours-)
> 
> Also lil announcement thingy in end notes

Dream had watched it happen right in front of him, being held back desperately by his arms, shouts and horrified shrieking ringing in his ears as his throat burned with his own screams. He had watched George get swarmed by those wretched, giant spiders, watched as he was buried under them, and finally picked up and carried away enveloped in sticky webbing, his shrieking the most painful sound Dream’s ever heard. Dream had tried his hardest to break from his friends’ grips as he watched George disappear and heard his shrieking falter and silence.

Hysteria coursed through his veins as Dream came under shock, his worried screams shifting into howls of agony, as he finally stopped fighting against his friends and sank to the stone ground of the cave they were in, tears cascading down his face like small waterfalls. He wasn’t able to register the sound of spiders as they returned to the remaining group, wasn’t able to register himself being hauled by his arms by Bad and Sapnap to the safety of the surface. The only thing he was able to focus on was the pain, the pain that made his chest feel like it was caving in and like someone had thrown acid on it, and the fact that he just lost his best friend and there was nothing he could’ve done to save him.

Bad, Sapnap, and Antfrost grew increasingly worried when their friend remained unresponsive to their words and actions, his eyes glazed over with constant tears and being unable to stand unless someone was helping him. They crowded over him as he laid reclined in one of the chairs in their living room, unmoving, his screams having fallen to whimpers and soft noises a long time ago.

“We need to snap him out of this,” Antfrost quietly began, voice trembling. “We already lost George, we can’t lose Dream too.”

“I’ve already asked Punz to look for a glistening melon,” Bad replied, unable to hide the few tears that slid down his face. “The only thing we can do is wait until he comes back with one.”

That evening and night were spent slowly, numbly. Punz had returned with a melon, much to everyone’s appreciation, and the three of them spent half an hour force-feeding Dream the enchanted food in order to bring him out of shock, and they watched as the tears slowly began to cease and his eyes droop closed.

The three of them then ate the rest of the remaining melon to quench their own shock, and sat silently in the other chairs, trying to ignore the chair that remained empty, missing its owner.

“How did that even happen?” Sapnap quietly began. “He was with us. How did he get separated?”

“I don’t know,” Bad replied. “It was dark in there, and I didn’t realize he had gone forward until the screaming started…”

“Do you think we could’ve saved him?” Antfrost suddenly asked, his question almost too quiet to hear. “Do you think if we didn’t hold Dream back, he could’ve gotten George out of there?” Bad and Sapnap shook their heads.

“There were too many of them,” Bad explained. “Even if all four of us ran over to help, there would’ve been too many to deal with. We would’ve been overwhelmed.”

The trio fell silent again as their minds were filled with thoughts of regret, thoughts of what if’s and grief. They sat together the entire night, unable to sleep, and could only watch the sunrise through the windows as night turned into dawn.

Dream woke up disorientated, his throat sore, his eyes feeling dry and his face feeling sticky. He blinked a couple of times, and looked around the room, finding Sapnap, Bad, and Antfrost looking at him, looking exhausted as they sat in their chairs. Dream’s eyes flickered to the empty chair stationed across from him, and parted his lips to ask where the last member of their group was. No words ever made it out, however, as memories from the day before crashed violently in Dream’s mind, and numbing pain erupted throughout his body.

“No,” he croaked out. “No. no, no.” Dream covered his face with his hands and began curling in on himself, repeating the simple word over and over.

“I’m so sorry, Dream,” Bad attempted to comfort, and flinched back in surprise when Dream’s head snapped over to him and his hands flew off his face.

“Why did you stop me?!” he yelled, his voice cracking painfully as he raised his voice. Dream fumbled to a stand, and began marching towards his friend. “I could’ve fought them!”

“No you couldn’t, Dream, there were too many,” Bad calmly replied, and tensed, preparing himself for a possible fight.

“I could’ve taken them!” Dream countered. “Why did you hold me back?! I could have saved him!”

“There were too many,” Bad repeated.

“I DON’T CARE HOW MANY THERE WERE! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!” Dream’s composure began to shatter as tears began to spill down his face again, and suddenly, he was turning around and walking hurriedly to his room, slamming the door behind him with a force strong enough to shake the adjacent walls, and a faint crash of something being knocked over was heard.

Bad, Sapnap, and Antfrost shared a tired look filled with worry.

* * *

The next passing days were hard for the four. Small fights had broken out between Sapnap and Antfrost and had to be broken up by Bad before they got physical, and Dream refused to leave his room, choosing to instead lay on his floor in a fetal position, his beside table knocked over on its side and all of the contents hidden in its drawer spilled all over.

Dream had been refusing to eat, screaming at his friends to leave him alone when they tried to get him to eat, ignoring how his stomach clenched painfully with hunger as the days slowly passed. The most any of them could do was make him drink water, and he only began drinking after a very intense fight with Bad that left the older man crying from an overwhelming amount of stress and grief.

Neither Bad or another of the others blamed anyone for their actions; They knew that they were all suffering. They especially knew that Dream was taking it the hardest, and tried their hardest to be there for him, even if he didn’t want them to.

It had been the fourth day after the spider incident that Dream suddenly realized something as he laid silently on his floor in the dark, letting memories and thoughts play endlessly in his mind.

He loved George.

It was a startling realization that left Dream too shocked to grieve for a moment, but when the surprise wore off it left him in a higher degree of pain, grief, and regret. His cries were audible throughout the house as he wished he had figured out his feelings sooner, and had told George before he lost him. Dream began wishing desperately that he could see George for just one more time, or that he was magically alive and would knock at his bedroom door to be let in. And those wishes only increased his pain.

It was the seventh day and Bad had finally had it with Dream, knowing that he was only hurting himself just lying in his room.

So Bad marched into Dream’s room the late morning, ignoring the state of his friend and his room with a painful squeeze in his chest as he began to talk to his friend.

“Dream, you can’t hide in here for the rest of your life,” he softly began. “You need to get some fresh air.”

“Don’t want to,” Dream muttered in reply, refusing to make eye contact. 

“But you need to,” Bad defended, and when Dream didn’t reply, he sighed and left the room.

Only to return with Sapnap and Antfrost a minute later.

“We are going outside for some fresh air,” Bad explained to Dream, and the three of them slowly hauled Dream to his feet, their friend unable to fight against them from his refusal to eat, the three of them trying to ignore just how rough their friend looked as they led him outside the front door.

“See, isn’t this better?” Bad asked Dream as the four of them stepped outside and into the sun, Bad looking around the plains they were settled in. Dream didn’t reply, his eyes remaining glued to the green grass beneath them.

“Oh c’mon Dream,” Sapnap began to plea, “You can’t live like this forever. You have to move on.” Dream’s silence only made Sapnap more heated. “Dream, we all know George isn’t coming back, you need to move on. I know it hurts, we’re all hurting, but please, you can’t keep doing this.”

Finally a response came from Dream, who looked up to meet Sapnap’s eyes with an angry fire. He stepped weakly out of Bad and Antfrost’s hold and took a single step towards Sapnap.

“I don’t fucking care,” he snapped. Angry, Sapnap opened his mouth to fight back, but was cut off by Bad grabbing his and Dream’s arm in his hands, Bad having been squinting at something in the distance.

“Guys,” he said, and directed the two of them to look where he was looking. Dream, Sapnap, and Antfrost squinted and looked at what Bad had been staring at.

It looked like a person slowly walking towards them. Their face wasn’t able to be made out, but they were carrying a sword in their left hand, and their clothes were torn and tattered, and they were limping slightly.

“Who is that?” Antfrost asked, and they watched as the figure suddenly stopped, before raising their sword straight into the sky triumphantly, and then it turned into a wave. “Wh-” Suddenly they dropped their left arm, and the sword fell, and the person began walking again.

The four of them watched in silence as the person slowly grew closer, and then suddenly they stopped again, and this time, they held up their right arm.

Dream squinted aggressively against the sun and noticed the person holding something in their right hand. It was small, and Dream could barely make the shape out.

They looked like glasses.

Dream’s eyes shifted down, and he took notice that the person was wearing blue. Dream’s eyes shifted to the person’s face, and suddenly Dream recognized who was walking towards them.

It was George. He survived.

A shaky gasp came from Dream, and suddenly, he was sprinting, leaving his confused friends behind.

“GEORGE!” he screeched, and George dropped his sword and glasses and began running towards Dream as best he could.

“DREAM!”

The two of them ran at each other until they collided, Dream almost tackling George into a hug and collapsing as his legs gave out, dragging them both onto the grass.

“You’re alive!” Dream sobbed out, unable to help himself as he cried in pure relief and happiness. George hugged tighter to Dream.

“I’m alive.” The two sat there for a moment, George silent and Dream trying to reign his cries into sobs, and then Dream started to pull their hug apart so he could hold George’s face in his hands.

“I thought I lost you,” Dream said quietly, “The spiders, they were everywhere. How did you survive?”

“I’m not sure,” George replied sincerely, smiling encouraging at Dream. “But I got out.”

“You got out,” Dream parroted, and brought him in for another bone-crushing hug, Dream trying to stable himself from the tsunami of emotions he was slammed with, and trying to ground himself that this was  _ real _ and George was  _ alive _ .

In the distance, they could hear their friends screaming as they ran towards them, which caused Dream to hold onto George tighter and for George to begin smiling.

“I’m guessing you guys missed me?” he joked.

“We thought you were  _ dead _ ,” Dream replied quietly.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know.” They remained in their position, hugging each other tightly as if the other would disappear if they let go.

“Don’t ever leave me again.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

Dream parted their hug again to look George in his eyes. “I love you so much, you scared me so bad.”

Tears began welling up in George’s eyes as he smiled slightly. “I love you too-” He was suddenly brought into an emotional kiss by Dream, and kissed back as desperately as he was happy, as their friend finally reached them.

“GEORGE!! YOU’RE ALIVE!” Sapnap screamed.

“OH MY GOODNESS, IT’S A MIRACLE HE’S OKAY!!” Bad yelled just as loud.

“How…” panted Antfrost. “How did Dream run that f… fast? He was laying on his floor for… for a week, and hasn’t eaten… for just as long.”

The three of them stared at the scene before them.

“Love, probably,” Sapnap answered.

**Author's Note:**

> alskdhagsd I'm sorry if I made y'all hurt lmao I hope it was worth it! Love you guys I swear.
> 
> As for the announcement, it's for my fic "Little Coffee Shops in Big Cities". I'm gonna be putting it on hold for the time being, because a combination of lack of time due to school, not knowing how to approach a coffee shop fic bc I've deadass never been to a coffee shop, and because I think I bit off more than I can chew with it. I hope to continue it in the future, but rn it's on hold.
> 
> Also sorry for a general lack of fics, not only is school keeping me tired and busy, but my sciatic nerve is bothering the shit out of me and with a combination of those things I've just been spending what little free time basically sleeping. I hope to upload more soon -w-


End file.
